Zoe
430px-Dan Zoe.jpg Zoe and Kloe talk outside Saint Hearts.png Zoe and Kloe compare their numbers.png Kloe and Zoe fight together.png Zoe pose.jpg ID card 1 - Zoe.png Zoe mission incredible.jpg Zoe and tom look.jpg Zoe dan and anishia.jpg Zoe wtf.jpg Funny zoe face.jpg Zoe climb.jpg Zoe and anishia.jpg Mihigh zoe funny.jpg Zoe gets saved.jpg Mi high zoee.jpg Zoe-Final endgame.jpg Zoe10.png Zoe was part of the M.I. High team in Series 6. She is portrayed by Natasha Watson. Biography Zoe is also known as V.9.5.Z.0.E.6. She was found by the team in the "The Fall of SKUL" where she was meant to be S.K.U.L's ultimate weapon. After being found by the team she decides to join the team as she had hated S.K.U.L for years. Later in "The Final Endgame", it is revealed that she is actually one out of the 80 clones of The Mastermind but she was the only one that came out as a perfect match. She loves jelly and her favorite subject is physics (and other things to do with space and technology). It is also shown that she is very good at hand to hand combat. Like Oscar Cole she looks up to Frank London as a father figure and lives in a M.I.9 foster home. She has quite a big crush on Dan. In "The Face Of Revenge" he asks her out to watch a concert and in the episode Mission: Incredible she performs a Romeo and Juliet scene with Dan. He also saves her from the Dark Wizard in Episode 9 and at the end they hug and he says he is lucky because he gets to "save the princess for real." Tom and Aneisha refer to the two of them as "Romeo and Juliet". She isn't in Series 7 because she is searching the world for other clones, who she sees as her sisters. Personality Zoe' is a very intelligent girl although she lacks knowledge on the outside world as a result of being kept locked up in S.K.U.L for many years. Also because of her lack of knowledge of the outside world she could seem quite funny at times as said by Dan. In "The Hive" another student asks if her parents were robots, not knowing that she was trained to be a weapon. She can also be very curious and at times determined as shown in Inheritence when she leaves the mission to find her sister/clone Kloe. She also seems to easily trust others as shown in "The Final Endgame" when she trusted Dr. Steinberg. M.I.9 *Zoe's specialist skill is her incredible affinity for fighting, just like her sisters/clones Kloe and Keri Summers; as she attended the S.K.U.L training facility when she was younger. She was unaware that she was a clone, or that she had any family at all. *Despite the intense interest of KORPS in Zoe, the Crime Minister is unable to recognize her in person. **"The Hive" **"Trojan KORPS" *In the episode, "The Fall of SKUL", she was supposed to be S.K.U.L's ultimate weapon, but was found by M.I.9 and decided to join them as she had hated S.K.U.L for years. *In the episode, "Old School", is it shown her martial art skills are at a high level as she effortlessly defeated a whole platoon of KORPS agents in several seconds. Trivia *Zoe is one of the Clone of the Mastermind created by The Mastermind. The code on her arm is V.9.5.Z.0.E.6 *In "Inheritance" it is revealed that Zoe was the "golden girl" at S.K.U.L. Something that inspired hatred and jealousy in Kloe. *In "The Fall of SKUL" Frank London tells Kenneth Flatley that Zoe is his niece and her old school burned down. *Zoe is an incredibly skilled combat expert, an expert in several martial arts. Her fighting style emphasises cunning, stealth, psychological warfare, and using her surroundings to her advantage. *In the episodes, "The Fall of SKUL" and "Prison Break", she was hit with a laser. In "The Fall of SKUL" she was shot by The Grand Master and in "Prison Break" she was cut by a security laser in the vents. *Her only known sisters/clones are Keri Summers, Kloe and Libi, although she has approximately 80 sisters *If Aneisha hadn't of let Zoe keep her book she would have been killed in, "The Fall of SKUL" from being hit with The Grand Master's laser. *Until Series 7, it was thought that Zoe was the only perfect match to host the Mastermind's consciousness. Tom Tupper later realizes that Keri Summers and Libi are the ideal hosts in "The Mayze". *Zoe will not be in Series 7 because she is traveling the world to find the other clones. Gallery ID card 1 - Zoe.png|ID card Awh look at zoe looking at dan.jpg|"Old School" fashion Mi-high-old-school-ep-promo 944x288.jpg|"Old School" fashion Old school.jpg|"Old School" fashion SE06EP7.jpg|"Old School" fashion The team old school.jpg|"Old School" fashion The team in field.jpg|"Old School", Zoe defeating KORPS agents by herself. Fotor 3.jpg|Circle mystery B01q9xsh_366_206.jpg|Zoe in "Mission: Incredible" MI High S06E07 - Old School|Old School IMG 0394.png|Slow day Zoeeee.jpeg|Office work Mi-high-series-6-poster_720x405.jpg|Poster Prison_break.jpg|Prison Break Prison_Break.jpg|Prison Break Hehe.jpg|"The Fall of SKUL". Zoe-Final_endgame.jpg|Zoe Znax.jpg|Zoe has been taken and Dan goes ballistic trying to find her. Thanks for saving me.jpg|"The Fall of SKUL". Awww.jpg|Zoe crying Nhtms.jpg|"Nobody has that many sisters." Dan_zoe.jpg|Dan and Zoe in The Hive Dan_and_Zoe.jpg|Dan asking Zoe out to a concert together Ep9.jpg|The Dark Wizard MI High S06E03 - Grosse Encounters|Grosse Encounters MI High S06 E05 - Mission Incredible|Mission Incredible MI High S06E06 - The Hive|The Hive MI High S06E09 - The Dark Wizard|Dark Wizard Monkey.jpg|Dan and Zoe being monkeys Scene_45.jpg|The Dark Wizard Scene_46.jpg|The Dark Wizard. Team.jpg|The Team Bless.jpg|Cute Untitled12.jpg|Zoe and the team in "Mission: Incredible" Untitled1234.jpg|Romantic hug Zan_-3.jpg|Zoe Zan.jpg|Dan and Zoe in HQ and in the field Z.jpg|Zoe-The Hive Zoe_and_Dan.jpg|Dan and Zoe Zanz.jpg|Dan checking Zoe's heartrate after she was shot. Z.0.E_and_Dan.jpg|Dan and Zoe Enemy.jpg|http://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/clips/p016hmfg IMG_0394.png|Dan talking to Zoe Zoe_pose.jpg Dan_and_zoe.png|Brian Ditchwater ruining the moment. Dan_Zoe.jpg|Dan and Zoe, "Trojan KORPS" Category:Saint Hearts Category:M.I.9 Category:S.K.U.L Category:KORPS